Tankmon
, , , , |encards= , }} Tankmon is an Android Digimon whose name and design are derived from the . It holds the alias of "Mercenary Digimon", since it will assist both Vaccine and Virus Digimon if it becomes profitable to do so. With its heavyweight-power and the heavy artillery installed all throughout its body, it can pulverize the enemy into scrap without even turning to face them. As it is extremely fond of strife, it follows after conflicts wherever they occur. When this loner Digimon goes somewhere, the fighting there will never cease.[http://digimon.net/cat-digimon-dictionary/04-ta/tankmon/index.html Digimon Dictionary: Tankmon] Digimon Adventure An army of Tankmon worked for Machinedramon in his city. Tai, Agumon, Izzy and Tentomon encountered one patrolling the hospital while being chased by one of the Mekanorimon on the main level. The two DigiDestined and their Digimon jumped out off a window as the two Digimon's attacks collided, destroying them. Izzy used his laptop to confuse all of Machinedramon's army. MetalGreymon crushed some. The final fate of the Tankmon is unknown. Digimon Adventure: Anode/Cathode Tamer Tankmon are recruitable enemies in Vamdemon's Mansion and Shrine of Evil—Left and Right.Digimon Adventure 02: Anode Tamer (WSC) FAQ/Walkthrough by Sleight1 GameFAQs (2006-04-06) Retrieved on 2009-06-13. Digimon Adventure 02: Tag Tamers Tankmon digivolves from Kokuwamon with a digi-egg to Andromon in line 43.Digimon Adventure 02: Tag Tamers FAQ by Ajora Fravashi To Bring Back Yesterday (2005-05-05) Retrieved on 2009-06-19. Digimon Adventure 02: D-1 Tamers Candlemon accompanies Meramon, the boss of the Volcano Dungeon. Digimon Tamers: Brave Tamer Tankmon are enemies in the Dark Takato's Crevasse. The Tankmon card, titled "Hyper Cannon", teaches a Digimon the Hyper Cannon technique. Hyper Cannon destroys one random enemy's technique.Digimon Tamers: Brave Tamer (WSC) FAQ/Walkthrough by Ajora Fravashi GameFAQs (2003-07-05) Retrieved on 2009-06-09. Digimon Data Squad A Tankmon is among the Digimon defending and the Holy Capital from Kurata's forces. Digimon Xros Wars Several Tankmon appear within the Bagra Army in Taiki's dream. Digimon Next A Tankmon was fighting a Togemon at the Battle Stage in the Net Game World. Digimon World Tankmon appears as wild digimon in Toy Town and Back Dimension. Two Tankmon guard the door to WaruMonzaemon's lair in Toytown. Digimon World 2 Tankmon digivolves from Candlemon, and can digivolve into Tinmon or SkullMeramon. Tankmon become important digimon in the middle of the game because he is a requirement digimon to can get a new mission after you conquer BIOS, Video, & Web Domain in the second lap. Digimon World 3 Tankmons are widely used by the A.o.A. Also blue Tankmons can be found on Amaterasu's West Sector, in Noise Desert. In the PAL version of the game, the blue Tankmon can be found in Amaterasu's Circuit Boards underground, once Galacticmon has been beat. He is also available as a Brown Champion Card with 13/13. Digimon World Dawn and Dusk Tankmon digivolves from ToyAgumon or Kokuwamon. It then digivolves into MetalMamemon. He can be found in Process Factory. Attacks *'Hyper Cannon': Fires a super-powerful missile from the gun barrel on its head. *'Machine Gun Arms' (Machine Gun Arm) Notes and References Category:Digimon species Category:Champion Digimon Category:Data Digimon Category:Metal Empire Digimon Category:Cyborg Digimon Category:Android Digimon